With the development of Internet technologies, online load performed through terminals such as smartphones or computers have become popular increasingly, thereby improving the convenience of load. Since sensitive information of users is necessarily involved in the load on Internet, security verification is needed during a load operation.
In a method for implementing verification, a payment password is verified first during a load process, and then a Short Message Service (SMS) verification code is verified. The two verification operations enhance the security of the load on Internet, but increase the processing complexity of terminal, thereby affecting the operating efficiency of other applications running on the terminal.